


Love Notes

by curlyy_hair_dont_care



Series: Drarropoly 2020 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Boys In Love, Drarropoly: Founders Edition - A Drarry Game/Fest, Established Relationship, Fluff, Healer Draco Malfoy, Love Notes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyy_hair_dont_care/pseuds/curlyy_hair_dont_care
Summary: Harry and Draco have a very busy schedule and have found an innovative way of communicating and keeping the spark alive.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025787
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47
Collections: Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition





	Love Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Entry 9 for Drarropoly 2020  
> Prompt: ~~Feuds and~~ romances can thrive with correspondence.
> 
> Thank you [Crazybutgood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazybutgood/pseuds/crazybutgood) for the beta help!!!

Draco sighed as he felt the hot water from the shower wash away the grime and stress of the day. It had been a long, gruelling day at St. Mungo’s. They'd had an outbreak of the flu, followed by some kids who came in with broken bones after they attempted and failed at Quidditch stunts. He couldn't wait to sink into bed, cuddled up with his boyfriend.

As he towelled his hair dry, he noticed the cutest thing - _H <3 D_ was written on the fogged bathroom mirror. Harry had probably written the message after his shower and charmed it to stay even after the steam in the bathroom cleared.

Draco smiled to himself as he crawled into bed, snaking an arm around his boyfriends waist and placing a soft kiss on the nape of his neck. Harry hummed happily in his sleep and turned to place his head on Draco’s chest.

* * *

“Auror Potter, an owl dropped this off you,” said Penny, the witch from reception.

Harry gratefully took the paper bag from her. He had left at dawn and had yet to eat anything. Bless Draco for always looking out for him. As he opened the paper bag, he saw a message in Draco's elegant script on it.

_You're the apple of my eye. Have a grape day. xx D._

Harry smiled fondly, Draco always made him feel loved and brightened his day.

* * *

"What's this?" Draco said as he picked up his patients file from the medi-witch’s station. He flushed beet red as he read the post-it taped to the file.

_Your kisses make my heart flutter. Can't wait until my heart flutters again… H_

He'd also drawn and charmed a pair of lips to blow kisses at Draco.

"Harry was here, brought in an injured suspect." Hermione winked at Draco as she headed for her own rounds.

* * *

Draco was tired and he missed his boyfriend. All they did was work, and their shifts never seemed to align. But he was about to change that. After his early morning shift today, he had the next 48 hours off and he had a plan.

* * *

"Here you go," Ron said as he slammed a cup of Harry's favourite mocha with vanilla and cream from the coffee shop down the street.

Harry's face lit up. "Ah, thanks, mate," he said and took a long sip.

"Perfect," he said just as he spotted something scrawled across the cup.

_7p.m. tonight. Just wait until you get home ;) D_

"Don't thank me," Ron snorted and sat back at his desk. "Oh, you've got the next two days off, I've cleared it with Robards," he smirked as Harry sank into his chair and nursed his drink.

* * *

Harry arrived home to dim lights and soft music. Draco was in the kitchen stirring a pot of risotto and moving to the rhythm of the music. Harry was overcome with fondness at the sight. He snuck up behind Draco and enveloped him in a hug, his chest flush against Draco's back.

"Hi," Draco gasped softly.

He turned and placed a quick kiss on Harry's lips.

"Dinner will be ready shortly. Why don't you open some wine for us?"

Harry obliged, stealing another quick kiss.

Dinner was lovely and they were sitting cuddled on the sofa, luxuriating in each other's presence.

"So, that note was quite promising…" Harry said, tracing circles along Draco's arm.

"Pretty risqué," he added.

"Hmm, I seem to recall you leaving me a similar one a few days ago," Draco teased.

"I meant it," Harry said earnestly.

"Oh yeah? Well, then, let me get to work," Draco said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello on Tumblr, I'm [curlyy-hair-dont-care](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/curlyy-hair-dont-care)


End file.
